psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Cybernetics
cyborgs and cybornets are a well astablished filled in the world of psychopass. it is a big industry with some charact being or having cyborgnetics. over view cybornetic tecnalogy is a thriving industry in the peychopass univuse it is farly well common would be an exadration but it is now and expeted. it is a new but very successful medical practis in the world of psychopass with nearly every brantch of medicen having adaped it in some way. in fact cyborntion hasit is some times refured to alows for one to live mutch longer then normal for example Toyohisa Senguji 110 years old and and even in this advants age is very strong and agile. but despite this its been stated the the brian can not be cybornized and can not live over 150 so be a cyborg is by no means a means of immortality. cyborgs look mustly humans toyohisa for example looked mostly human but if one take a carfull look at his face you can tell its not quit right. despit the beinifts most poeple are some what unsettle by the thout of having there bodys replast buy robotics unnecisarly. a report took a plol saying the avage person is very desturb by the trout of having more that 50% of there boy cybornized. unless of cours its to replase a missing lime like tomomi who normally wouln't be intrested in sutch things to contune with there jods and lifes. the quality verys from one mold from the other for example tomomi's is overuly a prostetic and he dousn;t seem to be able to fill with it. will toyohisa is quite comventsing from a distents(thaw an upclose look ate his face reviles the truths) and thaw never stated his dilog and body lagwige seems to imply he can still fill to an unkown extent(they mad it a piont to mention he still has a neurver sistem). sibyl cybornectic the goverment has its own brand of cybornetic tecnalogy that they keep secret from the rest of the world. they use this tecnalogy to controll the country and keep there secrets. there is so fare ahead of the rest of the fild that they actully have found a way to cybernize brians not completly replst they have hade cybernetics added and are plazed in some sort of persvetive flued. tha wits been stated a brain can't live more than a 150 cents they have been parsally cyborised and are constanly presurved in an unkown flood they many surpass this. they are a hive mind and the sybal system that juges all. they intere act with the world throw a driond plotedby said drians. it is so perfect it is completly empossible to tell its a cyborg even shogo who has spent years enteracting with toyohisa could not tell the differents and openly stated it was impossible. plot Tomomi Masaoka tomomi is the first and most prominent cyborg of the seires albit with the most minor cybornectics. the only cybornectics he has(well is oveusly seen to have) is a prostectic robot arm. it is soled still making it very durable and strong. has shown when he fout shogo he used it to sheild him self from the neil gun. its strengh is shown most strongly when he Toyohisa Senguji Even though he may not look like it at first, Senguji is 90% robot, with the only parts that are still human being his nervous system and his brain. Senguji was born on 25th December 2002, making him 110 years old. his is the thrid most advants cyborg in the seires. his sider netics in adition to alowing him to live for 110 years also make him very stong and agile. it appeas to be highly durablt survibing a brasing shot for a doimanator set to kill with nothing but a lost lim. thaw a dract shot still killed him but even then he left remans witch an orgin person would not. hi s cybornets are very concenting making it very hard to tell hes not flash but its not perfect. an upclose look ate his face reviles the truths it just dosn't look natural. also he lacks eyelides never blinking and his scen dosn't recall or strach when he talks like a normal person. Joshu Kasei Joshu Kasei is the name of the robotic body that the members of the Sibyl System use to run the criminal justice system in Japan. Multiple copies of Kasei's body exist, allowing her to be replaced by a duplicate if she is "killed". she/it are the most advants cyborg body in the seires borbing on being a droide if not for the brain piliting it. it is a flawless replica of a human body way beater then toyohisa who if studyed clos enough you can tell is not organic the eyes and face give him a way. there is now way to tell shout of see her engered. the exact stretgh and durablity are unclear and kind of inconsisten has one was able to sevide being shot with a Dominator but at the same time shogo was abuill to break and twist the limbs of another with is bear hands. it has the power to over ride a dominators jugment and switch from stun to kill at will sents it kind of is a part of the sybal sistem. the nect con tanes a uplic that let the pilot brain comunicate with the rest of the calective. thaw its indifal prosseing power is still mutch lower on its own. Sibyl the core of the sible sistem is by fare the most advants and most disturbing of all cyborgnition tecnalogy in the psychopass unives. they are a sort of organic super computer mad up of 247(246 scents shogo killed Kasei) members in total, with 200 of these members working around the clock to scan and determine the Psycho-Pass of everyone in the country. they are all linked to gather in a process cald unitized alowing them to work to gather in a calecive hollow. the standared for joining are #You have to have a personality that doesn't fit in with mankind's conventional standards. #You have to be able to oversee human actions from an outsider's viewpoint without aimlessly empathizing with others or letting your emotions cloud your judgement. #You have to be criminally asymptomatic be cause they all have or rather had personalitys just like shogo's most of them where also killings terris sadist or some other form of discusting but thay have ben cured of there criminally asymptomaticness(pleas inser better term) by unitizing or so they claim thaw many of there actions call this into quation. they are always looking for new members. in some was this is hyronic because has stated by shogo the only resaon the people exappted the sibyl sistem was because they thout it was an impartal totally local compute with now human emotions amditions and pregidises. thaw they rebuff that say they turlly are thaws things because they lack emotions or empaty they still have ambition. has show by there desire to claim shogo. the unitized procces also dramticly bust there intelligents and information processing power this is part of the resoan they are removed from there bodys so all the processing power conbefocest to runing the system. the more people they have the more idaes and vauluse it brings to there conlective perseption. the more raifed and picullry(to put it nicly) the individual the beter(for them any way). and the more flexible and diverified there thinking can become. this is partly the reson every one who joins mind has to work the same has sents they all think and fill pretty mutch the same there no threat of disagrement or internal conflict. its currently unknow what would happen if a non criminally asymptomatic person joined. this makes them a extremly entelligent hive mind that can process an un earthly amount of data and run a country from the shadows they take turns leafing in theJoshu Kasei will in her they are cut off from the the calect and back to normall in telligents but can still comunicat with it thraw an upleck in the neck of the driod. Category:Miscellaneous